


Work Title

by CorvusCanidae



Series: Carnation Pink [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack Treated Seriously, Do you think god stays in heaven because he too lives in fear of what he has created?, F/F, I had to read this out loud to my entire English class, Mary Sue, My shitty ironic crayola oc says gay rights, The Author Regrets Nothing, This took my wife and fucked my crops, Writing Exercise, did I fucking stutter, i wrote this in five minutes, im so fuckinh tired all the time, we had to write a half-page story about a crayon at the beginning of the year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCanidae/pseuds/CorvusCanidae
Summary: (Banging pots and pans together) HELL TIMELINE HELL TIMELINE HELL TIMELINE





	Work Title

Carnation Pink is the Alpha Lesbian. It doesn’t matter where she is or who she’s with, they WILL learn to fear and respect her. She is Queen. 

She drinks 3 gallons of Respecting Women Juice™ every morning for breakfast and she can benchpress the entire country of Russia. 

If you disrespect women in her presence she’ll replace your blood with glowstick juice so your bones crack when you move. 

She once met God in a Denny’s parking lot at 2 am and beat Him in a duel for the throne. Now she is God.

**Author's Note:**

> One day everything we do will inevitably be erased by the inescapable heat death of the universe. All we achieve is for naught and nothing of true long-term consequence will likely ever occur in our fragile, futile lives. Siri send tweet.


End file.
